nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations (HellHoundSlayer)
Revelations: The four soldiers from Zoo der Untoten return, but this time they are named and this can be heard by the quotes. The characters are Allen Richards, Carter Stevens, Hunter McFaul, and Daniel Shepard. They are in the Amazon Rainforest of South America. Here they find where The United States kept all their records from what they found when they raided the 935 base in Germany in the 1950s. here they discover what has caused the zombies outbreak across the world. Traps: Chopper. The chopper is a new trap that is a pair of large razor blades that spin rapidly, slicing through zombies. If a player walks into the blades, they will instantly be downed and will appear on the other side of the trap. Pack-a-Punch: To unlock Pack-a-Punch, you must find four pieces of a bomb around the map. Once all pieces are found, they all must be placed on the side of a large stone wall, and then you press action button. This causes a large explosion, where you enter the secret base that was originally a cave. In here you will find the Pack-a-Punch machine, and other experimental weapons, such as many parts for the ray gun and winters howl. It is clear that this is where the ray gun and winters howl were manufactured and brought to the pentagon. Power-ups and Perks: Juggernog Quick revive Stamin up Phd Flopper Speed cola Dm3 Salvager (Lets you keep all other perks upon being downed; however, if downed, you lose Salvager.) Fire sale Double points Insta-kill Nuke Death Machine Carpenter Max-ammo Valkerie Rockets Limitless (Unlimited ammo, health, and points for 20 seconds) Semtex: Unstead of regular frag grenades, in this map you receive the semtex. Wonder Weapons: Gersch Device Ray gun Winters howl Wunderwaffe DG-2 Mystery box: The following weapons are available from the mystery box: Shith= (Breaks in half; longer one knife kill ability time) Skorpion= Skorpioz 115 (Dual wield w/ extended magazine) Galil= lamentation Aug= AUG 5OM3 AK-47= AK-58 Jz (Extended magazine w/ flamethrower attachment) Spas-12= Spas-24 M60= M120 (doubled ammo w/ grip) RPK= R115 resonator Psg1= Psg4 isolator (Acog scope w/ extended magazine) Makarov= Makaroz Assault pistol (red dot sight w/ grenade launcher attachment) RPG= RPX cannon (Increased firepower w/ no attachment) Strela 3= Strella115 Cannon (shorter reload time; more damage) WA2000= WA3300 (extended mags with variable zoom) Wall Guns The following weapons are available to be bought off the wall: Olympia=Hades M14= Mnesia Pm63=Tokyo and Rose Kiparis= Kiparii II (Dual mags w/ more ammo) Enfield= Enfire Accelerator (Red dot sight, more ammo, dual mags) Machete= (Not able to upgrade) Tomahawk/Throwing Knife= (Not able to Upgrade) Uzi=Uz511 (doubled ammo w/ red dot sight; random reticule) MP5K= MP115 Kollider Sentry Gun= (Not able to upgrade) Can be Destroyed after about 10 hits from zombies; cost 7000 points Camouflage with Pack-a-Punch: After Pack-a-Punch on this map, your gun will have a random camouflage from Black Ops. Rarely, you will receive golden or silver camo. This does not apply for wonder weapons. Tomahawk/Throwing Knife: When you purchase this off the wall, you are equipped with either a tomahawk or a throwing knife. This is one hit kill on all dogs, and can be picked up after thrown. You receive one more at the beginning of each round, unless you are already equipped with one. Trivia: *Salvager is strongly based off of Doctor Perk by Daniel Smith Category:HellHoundSlayer's Maps